


Друг

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Действие происходит во время событий трилогии «Войны Душ».Как хорошо, когда есть куда и к кому возвращаться.





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> На заявки «А принесите кендеров и побольше!» и «и побольше Карамона, мимими?». В тексте использована пара буквально дословных фраз из книги «Драконы Погибшего Солнца».  
> Спасибо команде WTF DragonLance 2016.

— Ух ты! — Тас решил, что воспитанный друг должен выразить своё восхищение появлением Карамона. Подбодрить его, что ли. Танис, во всяком случае, точно бы нашёл умные слова, да ещё сказал бы этак, с подвывертом, чтобы и правду, и не обидеть.

— А знаешь, тебе идёт! Честно-честно!

И ведь действительно, пусть и выглядел Карамон несколько по-дурацки, зато необычно. Вернее, Тика бы начала причитать, что муж решил заморить себя голодом, не иначе, и приготовила бы свои фирменные блюда. Запеканку, например. Тас отлично помнил её вкус: немного непонятный, но такой, что пальчики оближешь. Или там, знаменитую картошку Отика! Вот от неё никто и никогда не отказывался, даже тощий брат-близнец Карамона — Рейстлин. И тот пару штук да проглатывал. Строго говоря, картошку по-отиковски готовил лучше всего все-таки сам Отик, но Тика, надо отдать ей должное, старалась. С годами даже наловчилась соблюдать весь процесс до самых мелочей: от нужной температуры и до замысловатых отиковских ругательств.

Хотя Карамон терпеть не мог, когда Тика так делала, считал, что женщина выражаться не должна. В чем-то он всегда был до забавного старомоден, особенно, если речь шла о его семье.

— Ну, милая, не надо так. Ты же у меня умница, ты и без крепких словечек справишься. И картошка выйдет что надо!

Обычно ему удавалось мастерски гасить любые конфликты: открытая улыбка, медлительность, добродушный нрав. С ним невозможно было поссориться, кому как не Тасу было об этом знать.

— Тика была бы в гневе, увидев, как ты исхудал! Мне кажется, ей придется тебя кормить дня два, не меньше.

У Карамона задумчивое выражение лица и странный взгляд, словно он не замечает ничего вокруг. А ведь на разговоры о еде он всегда был готов отреагировать веселым смехом. Это же Карамон!

— Слушай, а помнишь, как ты Палина хотел назвать? Чуть ли не Рейстлином, вышло бы забавно, правда?!

Спор о том, как назвать младшенького сына, Тас помнил до сих пор. Сначала Палин должен был быть Флином, потом долго решали, не назвать ли его Речным Ветром, только на эльфийском, чтобы хоть как-то отличать, в конце концов даже возник самый нелюбимый Тикой вариант "а, может, Рейстлином?!". И вот тут вспыхнула ссора: Тас как раз решил навестить друзей и попал в разгар бросания сковородок. Жаль, что 

Тика не согласилась на его предложение тоже кинуть чем-нибудь в Карамона. Было бы весело!

— Этого нам как раз и не хватало! Ты его пригласил?

Тогда Тас с гордостью понял, насколько друзья без него не могут: раз Тика ругает Карамона, что он забыл его пригласить. 

— Ну, милая, это же Тас. Он — наш друг и не должен спрашивать разрешения!

— Не должен, как же! Ты что, забыл, что с тобой случилось, когда он в последний раз вот так пришёл? Ещё не один, а с Крисанией!

— Помню, — Карамон незаметно сменил диспозицию и укрылся за толстой перегородкой, подбираясь поближе к жене. — Если бы не он, я бы никогда не вернулся домой. 

Тас с умилением кивнул и достал немного потрёпанный, но вполне себе чистый носовой платочек. На нем, правда, были чужие инициалы — Т.П., но, видимо, Танису платок не был нужен, иначе с чего бы он стал его терять.

— Я знаю, — опустила сковородку Тика, незаметно смахивая слезы фартуком. — И поэтому я очень ему благодарна! 

Еще бы, если бы не Тас, неизвестно, чем бы закончилось знаменитое путешествие Карамона. А так они очень удачно отправились в другое время, когда Истар стоял на пороге гибели. Сколько же там всего произошло, если вспоминать, и пары дней не хватит! С кем они только ни сражались, где только ни побывали. Карамон даже армией командовал, самой настоящей, и у него, кстати, хорошо получалось.

— Помнишь? Ты говорил, что никуда без меня не пойдёшь! Мы были отличной командой, старина! — Тас и сам в это верит, иначе они не спасли бы целый мир, Палантас, Таниса, госпожу Крисанию, да ещё и Рейстлина вдобавок.

Карамон молчит, чуть пристальней рассматривая Таса, словно не помнит, о чем тот говорит. Вокруг медленно появляется туман, немного зловещий и ужасно унылый.

— Ты был так крут, когда не дал Астинусу дописать последние страницы истории Кринна! А поход в Бездну! Даже я за тебя испугался, честное кендеровское.

По правде говоря, сильно испугаться он не успел: Танис, как всегда, отослал его прочь под благовидным предлогом. Зато с целой летучей Цитаделью в качестве подарка: она отлично парила в воздухе, но внутри ничего интересного не обнаружилось, поэтому Тас благородно подарил её гному, Рунсу.

— Понимаешь, я обещал сначала Тике, а потом Танису за тобой присматривать, — иногда лучше сказать полуправду, любил повторять Флинт. — И я выполнил своё обещание! Вот и решил отправиться в тот городишко. Мерилон! Совсем на чуть-чуть. Кто же знал, что там я попаду в одну прелюбопытнейшую историю. Не помню, я говорил или нет?!

Прозвучало, как жалкое оправдание, но Тас и сам не мог объяснить, почему сбежал тогда с устройством для путешествия во времени. И ведь все было замечательно: они с Карамоном вернулись в Утеху, Тика страшно обрадовалась и много плакала, а сам Тас клятвенно обещал, что больше никаких приключений.

А Карамон собирался построить ему комнату. Самую настоящую, с большим окном и кучей полочек, куда можно прятать все свои сокровища. Тас никогда в такой не жил. Если совсем начистоту, то у него своей собственной комнаты отродясь не было, а у Флинта он занимал комнату Таниса, да и то недолго. В детстве Тас жил вместе с родителями в огромном доме, без дверей и комнат как таковых, а потом еще родня к ним перебралась: большая, веселая и ужасно шумная. Флинт бы точно оценил: столько кендеров, и все похожи на Таса. Или он на них, что, впрочем, одно и тоже.

— Так вот, я и подумал, что, наверное, не хорошо вас так сразу стеснять. Правда?! Но я же потом пришел, как раз и Палин родился.

Как раз и увидел новый, огромный дом, выстроенный Карамоном на величественном валлине. Там было так много комнат, что глаза разбегаются. Но как следует исследовать дом Тас не успел, должен был передать друзьям приглашение Таниса, а потом отправиться в очередное приключение. Самое последнее, пообещал он слегка погрустневшему Карамону.

— Конечно-конечно! — улыбнулась Тика. — Только береги себя, ладно?!

Тас заверил её, что все будет в порядке, и скоро он к ним непременно вернётся, навестит мальчиков. О комнате никто больше не говорил, наверное, у них и без этого было много дел.

— Понимаешь, Карамон, я хотел, честно хотел…

Слова застряли в горле, как тугой комок, но, наверное, это от долгого путешествия из Усыпальницы Павших Героев, где, кстати, Тасу тоже отвели местечко. Около Таниса: на почётном месте. Хотя, что бы сказал об этом сам Полуэльф, было неизвестно: в отличие от него, Тас не успел умереть, даром что должен был.

Когда они с уже взрослым Палином и Ашей отправились сражаться с Хаосом, он решил принести себя в жертву. Вернее, у него выбора не было: должен же был хоть кто-нибудь проткнуть того здоровяка?! Иначе Кринн был бы разрушен в очередной раз. А Тасу было не впервой спасать мир, вот он и сделал это снова.

Только чуть-чуть воспользовался устройством для путешествия во времени, просто хотел напоследок сходить на похороны Карамона. Даже целую речь приготовил, грустную и величественную. Карамон бы гордился! Кто же мог подумать, что Такхизис украдет Кринн, и все пойдет наперекосяк: Тас появился задолго до похорон, злобные драконы открыли на него охоту, а Карамон выглядел исхудавшим, задумчивым стариком.

— Но я вернулся, я же обещал за тобой присматривать! Поэтому я и пришел, чтобы выступить на твоих похоронах. И прочел тебе мою речь. Кажется, тебе понравилось! Да?!

Уверен Тас не был: тогда получилось все так внезапно, но, когда он закончил, Карамон медленно встал и крепко его обнял. Совсем как раньше, в Истаре.

— Тас, так это действительно ты?! Где ты пропадал столько времени?!

Дочь Карамона и Тики, Лаура, убиравшая что-то за барной стойкой, с тревогой поглядывала на отца. Наверное, никак не могла понять, кто такой Тас и что ему нужно. Ничего удивительного, как раз её рождение он пропустил, впрочем, как и рождение её сестры, смерть Тики, и много ещё чего важного.

Главное, что на похороны Карамона успел, а ведь трижды промахивался: появлялся то очень поздно, то неприлично рано. И, когда успел вовремя, оказалось, что все теперь совершенно по-другому, потому что Такхизис украла Кринн и вообще.

— Ты говорил замечательно, Тассельхоф, особенно хорошо у тебя получилось о дружбе. Просто отлично. Спасибо. 

И Карамон все-таки умер, ушёл к Тике, с улыбкой на губах, умиротворенный и просветленный. А Тас так и не успел ему рассказать, где был и что видел, какие сокровища приобрел и почему сбежал от собственной смерти, воспользовавшись устройством для путешествия во времени. Столько всего важного, глупого, забавного и просто необычного.

Густой туман становился все плотнее, и призрак Карамона начал растворяться, исчезать, будто бы забытое видение. Теперь он выглядел не так по-дурацки, скорее — невероятно печально.

— Видишь ли, Карамон. Не говори никому, но я испугался. На самом деле. Впервые в жизни. Подумал, что, видимо, ты пошутил насчет комнаты и того, что я могу с вами остаться. Навсегда.

Он судорожно всхлипнул и достал злосчастное устройство.

— Клянусь тебе, Карамон! Я никогда тебя не забывал, ты всегда был так добр ко мне. Если бы я мог, я бы вернулся назад, в прошлое. И поселился бы в вашем большом, уютном домике.

Но призрак исчез, словно его и не было никогда. Тас остался один, в зловещей кромешной темноте. Где-то там Герард ут-Мондар вместе с драконами спешил на помощь эльфам, а боги собирались на последнюю битву против Такхизис.

— Мы обещали погибнуть под пятой Хаоса, — строго сказал Тас своим ловким пальцам, перебиравшим части устройства для путешествий во времени. — И выполним своё обещание, только на минутку заскочим в Утеху. Я хочу в последний раз взглянуть на ту дверь.

Красивую, резную, с аккуратной табличкой «Комната Тассельхофа Непоседы, моего дорого друга».

Чтобы навсегда запомнить и никогда не забывать, потому что эта самая чудесная комната в мире! Честное кендеровское!


End file.
